halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Administrative Evaluation
The administration is appointed by Halo Fanon as a means to represent the community and to uphold the quality of the wiki through keeping the site organized, running and introducing new community projects, maintaining user relations and dealing with disagreements, and of course, remaining active most of the time. But it is important to remember that administrators are human too, and sooner or later, events will come up for one or more of them outside of Halo Fanon, and this is perfectly acceptable. However, sometimes even administrators get into the habit of doing little to no administrative work despite their frequent activity. Or perhaps an administrator may become too complacent with his or her position that a show of initiative becomes a rare thing. These issues and others like them are the reason that Halo Fanon conducts regular intervals of evaluation, to make sure that the administration is doing the job that the community appoints them to do. Rules #The evaluation will take place only after over half of the administration and five users minimum deem it necessary in order to ensure the site's ongoing upkeep in the event that either administrators are inactive for a lengthy period of time or do not participate in some kind of regular administrative duty. Should the majority of the administration be totally inactive, then the decision may be made by one of our site's bureaucrats. #Every user presently in service to Halo Fanon's administration will be placed under this evaluation. #Administrators should be voted for discharge only if they are evidently inactive, or are active and do little to no administrative duties. Incidents involving misconduct on administrators' parts should be filed as Requests for De-administration. #An administrator will receive a notice of appeal after they have a substantial number of votes for discharge, even if there are more votes to sustain the administrator. After receiving the notice, they will be permitted to make an appeal, addressing points made against him or her by the community without arguing subjectively. They may also decline writing the appeal if they wish. #If an administrator with a majority discharge vote makes an appeal, users are permitted to address points made in the appeal, again without arguing subjectively. As per wiki policy, personal attacks will not be tolerated. #To make the procedure as coherent as possible, there will not be a comments section for any administrative evaluation. Personal or individual discussions should be carried out on user talk pages to prevent unnecessary flooding of comments on the evaluation page. Equal to the expectation that an administrator under scrutiny is placed under, personal attacks will likewise not be tolerated. #If there are rebuttals made against an administrator's appeal, the administrator is permitted to make closing remarks. However, this is not made as a counter-argument, but to clarify or strengthen points previously made unclear or have been argued against by voters. Following the closing remarks will be the final period of time for users to put down or change their vote. #If both sides have are within two votes' difference with each other, the administrator will be sustained under a probationary period of 6 months. Otherwise, the vote will fall in favour to the side with more overall votes, regardless of the number of sysop votes. #Users may change their vote at any time before the evaluation closes. #Any administrator voted to be discharged will retain their position until new Requests for Administration are completed. They are also encouraged to vote on their potential successors' RfAs before their discharge. #The bureaucrat or bureaucrats currently in service to Halo Fanon must sustain or discharge administrators according to the majority vote in each evaluation. Evaluations #November 1st—7th, 2013